


Smart Mouth

by edenbound



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony will give Gibbs anything, he only has to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "possessive".

"You think it's easy for me, don't you?" Gibbs asks, his voice that gruff pitch that makes Tony melt a little at the knees, and always has. So his answer is completely intelligent and erudite and all of those things.

"Huh?"

Gibbs -- _Jethro_ , because they're alone now, and Tony can think of him like that -- Jethro presses up against him, solid and warm, mouth finding his in a kiss that's rough enough that Tony thinks he's in trouble. "Watching you flirt with everything that moves," he elaborates. "You think that's easy for me."

"Isn't it?" Tony asks, which is stupid, and he totally deserves the bite that Jethro administers somewhere around his jawline, stubble scraping rough against his face. There's no answer aloud, of course, because that's not really how they work. But Jethro works his way down Tony's neck, biting and kissing, leaving a mark that Tony chooses to interpret as a mark of possession. _Jethro was here_. It almost makes him smile, except Jethro's kissing him again, rough and determined, tongue pushing into his mouth, body crushed close. He's left gasping when the kiss breaks. "What do you want?" he asks, because he'd give Jethro anything, he'll do whatever he wants, and he wants him to remember that.

Jethro tilts his head a moment, considering, eyes narrowed. He looks at people he's interrogating this way. "Knees," he says, and when Tony takes a moment to understand, he slides a hand into his hair and puts one hand on his shoulder and gives him a little push in the right direction. Which makes Tony want to just fall onto his knees right then, no caution, but he doesn't think Jethro will take pity on him if he bruises his kneecaps like this. Still, he's on his knees as fast as he can, fumbling open Jethro's pants -- god, will he ever stop fumbling when it comes to Jethro? It's always like the first time he ever did this, kissed the bourbon taste from Jethro's mouth and then went down on him -- shaky as a schoolgirl, needy as anything, clumsy with it.

But he's better at this now, for all that, and he knows just what Jethro wants. He's hard already, his hand gently demanding in Tony's hair, so Tony isn't going to waste any time. He licks at the head of Jethro's cock, tastes him, does it again for the shiver that runs through Jethro's body. He flicks a glance up and grins at the look on Jethro's face, unrepentant even when Jethro quirks an impatient eyebrow.

"Do you ever take your time?" he asks, licking again.

"You know I do," Jethro says, perfectly steady even as Tony opens his mouth around the tip of his cock, even as Tony's sliding forward to take in as much as he can in one go. And it's true, he does take his time over the things that matter: the boat, wrapping up a case so there's no loose ends, making love to Tony until they're both pleasantly aching and exhausted before they come.

But this is just a preliminary. Tony knows that from the impatience of the grip in his hair, tightening now, and he thrills with the knowledge. He sucks hard, works to take Jethro in deep, deeper than ever, swallows around the tip of his cock. He still needs to pull back for air more often than he'd like, but this is familiar now, and he can fall into a rhythm with it. There was a time where he couldn't imagine doing this, didn't like it, and he can't understand that now -- he's just as hard as Jethro is, probably needier, and he has to shift a little on his knees, squeeze his own cock through his pants.

"Don't," Jethro says. His voice is still steady, but he has his tells even so, the slight tremor in his weaker knee. Tony wants to ask if he has plans for it, but that would be a waste of time when he knows the answer -- and sometimes, just sometimes, there are things more important than having a smart mouth. Besides, Jethro knows all about his smart mouth right now anyway.

So he puts both his hands against Jethro's legs, steadying himself, opening his mouth wider and trying to take him deeper. He doesn't have to be patient long -- he knows Jethro's there when the hand in his hair tightens, from the little grunting noise that he makes the moment before he comes.

Tony grimaces as he swallows, but it's mostly for show, and Jethro knows it. "Bed," he says, and Tony is only too glad to obey.


End file.
